


Blue gaze

by Cherolain



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Fratricide, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26665567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherolain/pseuds/Cherolain
Summary: Domeric was handsome, with his tapered hands and soft gentle fingers.The chocolate gaze, with long, black lashes, had struck the young ladies of the Valley several times, that were completely captivated by that sweet gaze.
Kudos: 1





	Blue gaze

BLUE GAZE 

Domericwas handsome, with his tapered hands and soft gentle fingers.

The chocolate gaze, with long, black lashes, had struck the young ladies of the Valley several times, that were completely captivated by that sweet gaze.

Ramsay’s hands were calloused, tempered by hate and caked blood.

The coarse jaw, and the softly plump lips, were overshadowed by a blue gaze, magnetically unpleasant.

Domeric was kind, and not a single day passed without visiting Lady Lilieth, with her long auburn hair and amber gaze.

Her favourite flowers were the roses, which the young Bolton never fallen to bring her ad a gift, just to see her eyes sparkle with contentment.

Good manners did not apply among the bastards and Ramsay was the proof of it.

In Winterfell, months later, there were still rumors of how he had savagely slaughtered, and fed to the dogs, the young whore of the brothel of Cneg the slimy.

Her mangled body was said to be the same colour of her hair.

Domeric respected his father very much.

Although Lord Bolton did not want to, he wanted to meet his brother.

Discriminations by blood, after all, were nonsense and after Lady Bolton’s death Ramsay was the only family left to him.

The Bastard fervently desired to meet his fop stepbrother, whose existence had deprived him of Lord Bolton’s heir recognition.

Ramsay spent whole nights thinking about how literally he was dying to meet him.

Lady Bolton was a particularly superstitious woman when she was still alive.

When his son was only thirteen, staring intently at him with her black eyes, she warned him against the eyes of the devil,

“ If a blue gaze stakes you” she said “ You have to spit in the ground three times before bad luck can grip your heart.”

Domeric, when he met his stepbrother’s gaze, did not listen to her.

And Ramsay laughed.


End file.
